His Twisted Mind
by BrownEyes127
Summary: What happens when the good girl of the school falls in love with the bad boy but his only intention is to play with her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**His Twisted Mind**

**Summary: What happens when the good girl of the school falls in love with the bad boy but his only intention is to play with her.**

**Mikan`s POV:**

"_I love you" he whispers into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist, while im cooking dinner._

"_I love you too" I say as I turn to him, looking into his tantalizing crimson eyes._

_He leans down, gnawing his lip. "Can I" he asks_

_I nod. He comes closer and closer until were centimeters away and i can feel his minty breath on my face._

Then eveything goes bright and I hear a loud voice. "WAKE UP WE ARE GONNA BE LATE"

I open my eyes to see my bestfriend sitting peacefully on the edge of my bed, while my three other friends are running around the place looking for what i assume is my uniform. Before I can even blink I am lifted up and dragged to my bathroom, while my clothes are shoved into my hands.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE TIME IS. WE ARE GONNA BE LATE. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN. NOW IF YOU DONT GET DRESSED AND SHOWERED IN UNDER 5 MINUTES I SWEAR TO GOD MIKAN SAKURA I WILL MAKE SURE WE NEVER WAIT FOR YOU AGAIN" my permed hair friend just about yelled into my ear.

I hurriedly nod wanting to escape her wrath and shut the door getting ready for school in about 3 minutes.

I run out the bathroom and rush downstairs all four of them right behind me.

"So who`s driving today" I ask as we near our Range Rover 7 seater.

" Me" my stoic best friend says.

We all pile into the car and I put in my ear phones and tune out their conversation.

**Sorry it was so short. This is my first fanfiction so it is not that great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Gakuen Alice or anything you recognize.**

**BrownEyes127**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**His Twisted Min**

**In the car, on their way to school**

**Mikan`s POV:**

So you're probably confused. Well my name is Mikan Sakura. I am 18 years old and in my last year of high school. I have long brunette hair which flows down to my waist but I keep it in pigtails because it's easier to manage, I also have hazel eyes and I am 5,6. My four best friends who rudely woke me up this morning are:

Hotaru Imai: Shoulder length raven hair which frames her face, Amethyst emotionless eyes, 18 years old, 5,6

Sumire Shouda: Short green permed hair, Dark green eyes, 18 years old, 5,6, AKA: Permy

Anna Umenomiya: Medium length curly bubblegum pink hair, Ocean blue eyes, 18 years old, 5,5, Twin sister of Nonoko

Nonoko Ogasawara: Medium length dark blue hair, Dark blue eyes, 18 years old, 5,5, Twin sister of Anna

I had the most amazing dream last night. It was about my long time crush. Natsume Hyuuga. He has raven hair, the most alluring crimson eyes. He is 18 years old and 6,1, the perfect height for me. He has his four best friends which include:

Ruka Nogi: Blonde Hair, Light blue eyes, 18 years old, 6,0

Kokoro Yome: Sandy brown hair, Light brown eyes, 18 years old, 6,0

Kitsuneme: Sandy blonde hair, Fox eyes, 18 years old, 6,0

Yuu Tobita: Dirty blonde hair, Light brown eyes, 18 years old, 6,0

They aren't that great though. They are the bad boys of the school. Natsume is the man whore, player, bad boy and all of the above but I just can't stop from loving him.

**This is basically telling you all the characters**

**I hope you liked it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything you may recognize **

**BrownEyes127**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this chapter is slightly rated m and if you dont like that type of stuff this story is isnt for you because this story has a lot of swearing, sexual scenes and other rated m things. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**His Twisted Mind**

**They have reached school and are getting out of the car.**

**Mikan`s POV:**

"So we will meet near our spot at lunch ." Anna asks as we begin walking in the direction of the school.

"Yeah." we all call out as we depart to go to our homerooms.

It really sucks that we dont have the same homeroom like we did when we were 10 but we have most of the other classes together.I reach my locker and take my books out. As I walk past a abandoned classroom door a hand grabs my wrist and drags me into the dark classroom.

When I am about to scream a pair of familiar lips crush against mine and I smell a musky cologne which only one person in this whole school wears.

Natsume.

"Hyuuga sama" I murmur against his lips.

"hn" he mutters as he pulls away and works his way down my neck leaving wet kisses.

"As much as I love this Hyuuga sama we have to go to homeroom now or we will be late" I remind him.

He moves away then sighs "Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes all the time. Let`s skip, Gay lord wont mind if were not there" he states then moves in to kiss me again but I move out the way before he can.

"Hyuuga sama I cant skip, I want my record to stay clean, unlike you." I say murmuring the last part not wanting him to hear, but luck wasnt on my side and he smirks, pinning me against the wall next to the door.

"What did you say?" he asks putting his hand under my skirt and in my panties. He flicks my clit and i gasp unable to respond.

"I didnt understand, what did you say?" he repeats.

I am about to answer when he shoves 2 fingers into me and rubs his thumb agaisnt my clit.

"Mikan, what did you say? Answer me." he demands

I moan loudly, unable to stop myself and bury my head in his clothed chest, while he pumps his fingers roughly in me.

When I am about to climax he pulls out his fingers and licks them greedily.

"You should have answered me if you wanted to cum" he says then walks out of the door leaving me alone and horny.

"Fuck you Natsume Hyuuga." I mutter under my breath as I walk to homeroom after making myself look presentable.

The bell shrieks loudly startling me and I start to sprint to class.

I run in the room, panting and everybody looks at me then burst out laughing.

"Nice of you to join us Mikan. It`s not like you to be late, but since today is the first day I wont give you a detention" Mr Narumi says when everybody stops laughing.

" Thank you sir" I say blushing because of the embarassment.

Before he starts talking again I ask "Where do I sit, sir"

He looks around the classroom then points to the far corner with a mischevious twinkle in his eye.

"Next to Natsume in the corner, Mikan." He says.

"Seriously" I say.

"What was that Mikan" he asks.

"Nothing" I say nervously and quickly walk to the back and sit down on the empty chair.

When Mr Narumi starts talking again a voice whispers in my ear

"So you couldnt stay away from me"

And judging by the minty breath I knew exactly who it was.

**So that is the end of Chapter .**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything you may recognize**

**BrownEyes127**


End file.
